CMV: What's This? (DinosaurKingRockz Style)
DinosaurKingRockz's Christmas music video of What's This? from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Transcript: * Video of DinosaurKingRockz's Christmas Video Intro (2016)) * (Fade in from black) * (Christmas Scene from Frosty the Snowman (1969)) * (Christmas Scene from Lady and the Tramp) * (Christmas Scene from Sailor Moon S: The Movie) * (Christmas Scene from The Nightmare Before Christmas) * (Snow Scene from Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World) * (Snow Scene from Fantasia) * Eddy: What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere. * Donald Duck: What's this? There's white things in the air. * Anger: What's this? I can't believe my eyes. * Dale: I must be dreaming. Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair. What's this? * (Christmas Scene from How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)) * Z: What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong. * Alvin Seville: What's this? There's people singing songs. * Fievel Mousekewitz: What's this? The streets are lined with little creatures laughing. * Ron Stoppable: Everybody seems so happy. * Ash Ketchum: Have I possibly gone daffy? What is this? * Theodore Seville: What's this? * (Snow Scene from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: To the Rescue Part 3) * Oh: There's children throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads. * Artemis: They're busy building toys and absolutely no one's dead. * Baloo: There's frost in every window. Oh, I can't believe my eyes. * Goofy: And in my bones I feel the warmth that's coming from inside. * Monterey Jack: Oh, look! What's this? They're hanging mistletoe. They kiss? Why, that looks so unique. Inspired. * Brock: They're gathering around to hear a story roasting chestnuts on a fire. What's this? * (Christmas Scene from Recess Christmas: Miracle on 3rd Street) * Fred Jones: What's this in here? They've got a little tree. How queer! * Tom (Tom and Jerry): And who would ever think? And why? They're covering it with tiny little things. * Danny (Cats Don't Dance): They've got electric lights on strings. * Tom Sawyer: And there's a smile on everyone. * Basil: So now correct me if I'm wrong. * Chip: This looks like fun. This looks like fun. * Scooby Doo: Oh, could it be I got my wish? What's this? * (Christmas Scene from The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Flight Before Christmas) * Tracey Sketchit: Oh, my. What now? The children asleep. * Darien/Tuxedo Mask: But, look, there's nothing underneath. * Mickey Mouse: No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them, * Max Taylor: Or ensnare them only little cozy things secure inside their dreamland. (Sighs) * Bagheera: What's this? * (Christmas Scene from Pokemon: Holiday Hi-Jinx) * Simon Seville: The monsters are all missing, and the nightmares can't be found. * Louis: And in their place there seems to be good feeling all around. * Mushu: Instead of screams, I swear I can hear music in the air. * Wade Load: The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere. * Rex Owen: The sights, the sounds, they're everywhere and all around. * Shaggy Rogers: I've never felt so good before. This empty place inside of me is filling up. * Professor Utonium: I simply cannot get enough. I want it. Oh, I want it. * Mr. Peabody: Oh, I want it for my own. I've got to know. I've got to know. * Branch: What is this place that I have found? What... is... this? * (Christmas Scene from Toy Story) * Courage: Christmas Town? Hmm. Gallery: Eddy.jpg Donald Duck.svg.png Anger ta da.jpg Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg Antz-z.jpg Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Trick or Treason.jpg Fievel Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg Ron Stoppable.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg Theodore Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg Oh home uh oh.jpg Artemis.jpg 330px-Baloo.jpg Goofy in An Extremely Goofy Movie.jpg Monterey Jack-0.jpg Brock in Pokemon Cilan and Brock! Gyarados’s Imperial Rage!!.jpg Fred Jones in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase.jpg Tom in Tom and Jerry A Nutcracker Tale.jpg Danny Cat.jpeg Tom Sawyer-0.jpg Basil.jpg Chip-0.jpg Scooby Doo in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg Tracey Sketchit in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg Tuxedo Mask.jpg Sorcerer Mickey Mouse.jpg Max Taylor.png Bagheera as Ferb Fletcher .jpg Simon Seville in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg Louis.jpg The-great-stone-dragon-Mushu-mushu-10376295-352-240.jpg Wade Load in Kim Possible Movie So The Drama.jpg Rex Owen in Dinosaur King.jpg Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island 2.jpg Professor Utonium (TV Series).jpg Mr. Peabody Himself.jpg Branch.jpg Courage in Courage the Cowardly Dog.jpg Category:Christmas Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:DinosaurKingRockz Transcripts Category:DinosaurKingRockz